narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Jiraiya/Archive 1
False Information It says Madara Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were part of Jiraya's team. And in known members: it only says Minato Namikaze. So I'm deleting madara and itchi from this article. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi in the new serie 498 page 12 and 14 behind minato we can see the second member of team jiraja it seems he posseses bakugan : Yeah I realised it was her ^-^ yays~! But regardless we can't say for certain that she possesses the Byakugan as there are other people within the series with seemingly pupiless eyes (such as Anko) we'll have to wait until more information is given about the members, if any at all... --Cerez365 (talk) 11:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sign your posts and such ::Also, the first time we saw him/her and on page 14 of chapter 498, she has dark irides. The Byakugan is light. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Possible? Could i just ask whether it is possible the other two are Sakura and Sasuke's parents,because when tsunade returns to the village and is looking over the roster's she note's that the team's are the same as there parent's.So i was just wondering if this was a possibility i don't if it was just in the anime she said it though. (talk) 14:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Asking really doesn't make a difference since we don't know anything about them at all. So saying that is just speculation. Could you also provide the episode that that happened please?--Cerez365™ 15:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah them episode is number 99:The one who inherits the dieing wish of fire.She say's it towards the middle, she and Shizune are sat in the dumpling shop.Her exact words are"I can easily see what the third intended,the teams are exactly the same as there parents." And a link for the episode http://www.narutoget.com/watch/460-naruto-episode-99-english-subbed/ (talk) 15:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I watched the episode and what Tsunade meant was that the Team 10 was made up of the children of this team. She didn'y mean all the teams, so that wouldn't apply to Team Jiraiya.--Cerez365™ 15:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) True thank's for clearing that up (talk) 16:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the one in the middle is a female,because in that time wasn't any girls in any teams,after Tsunade said it to 3 Hogake tu put medical-nin in team, Hiruzen and Konoha coucil refused. Another Hyuga appeared behind Minato vs A maybe it's him but i can't say he is a Hyuga because his eye are Black in manga. :Tsunade was not the one that institutionalised female members as part of three man cells though. It was never really institutionalised as there have been male-only teams even in Naruto's generation. Tsunade and Homura were before Minato's time and they had two male partners, so I think your thinking is misguided.--Cerez365™ 19:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think,is a female or male , a hyuga ar not a huyga?- :Dunno could go either way on both accounts.--Cerez365™ 10:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Kishi' said he would make a spin off series with Minato as a protagonist, like Kakashi gaiden, maybe we're going to see Minato' Teammates The last guy.. is there any possibilities that he's the ramen guy? xDD RAMEN GUY Is there any possibilities that the last guy is the Ramen guy? (NanaAoi (talk) 01:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC)) Let's see... Teuchi = 47 years old. Jiraiya = 54 Thus nope.--Elveonora (talk) 01:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC)